The Sun
by Runa BluGreeYama
Summary: "Gomen'nasai, Suke. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu lelah." "Berarti kau tidak menyukaiku?" hanya sebuah fic abal oneshoot. Warn: FemNaru! Review?


"**The Sun"**

**Disclaimers : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Warning : Gander Bander,Gaje,Aneh,Typo bertebaran,dll**

**By : Yamashita Runa**

Matahari..

Seketika kau tersenyum saat mendengar kata itu..

Bukan, bukan karena kau menyukai mentari..

Tapi, karena kau menyukai seseorang yang menyebutkan kata itu..

Meskipun kau tidak menyukai matahari, tapi kau selalu menyukai seseorang yang mempunyai sifat seperti mentari..

Menghangatkan..

.

.

"Hey, ayo kita kesana!"

Seorang gadis hampir terlonjak senang saat kakinya menapaki gerbang taman bermain yang baru saja diresmikan beberapa hari yang lalu itu. Tangan kecilnya menarik seorang pemuda yang sepertinya tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan permainan-permainan yang disediakan disana.

Gadis bersurai pirang panjang itu bahkan tidak memperhatikan wajah sang pemuda yang tampak masam. Ia hanya memperhatikan setiap permainan yang ada dengan berlari-lari kecil dan terus menerus tersenyum.

Hingga langkah kecilnya terhenti didepan loket _roller coaster._ Ia berbalik dan berhadapan dengan pemuda yang sempat ditarik olehnya tadi.

"Aku mau main ini!" Ucap nya riang.

Pemuda itupun hanya mendengus geli. Baginya gadis ini adalah hiburan tersendiri untuknya. Sifat gadis itu selalu membuatnya tertawa. Sifat unik yang mampu melunturkan sikapnya yang dingin.

"Terserah." Jawabnya singkat. Namun pemuda itu langsung menghampiri loket itu dan membelikan 2 tiket. Untuknya dan untuk si gadis.

Merekapun menaiki permainan _roller coaster_ itu. Sesekali sang pemuda tersenyum saat gadis itu berteriak histeris. Benar-benar hiburan yang menyenangkan.

Selesai menaiki _roller coaster_, mereka menyinggahi sebuah pondok makanan. Panas terik matahari yang menyengat membuat keringat mengucur dan membuat lelah. Yap, itulah yang pemuda itu fikirkan. Ia benar-benar tidak suka keluar rumah saat panas terik seperti siang ini. Jika saja gadis ini tidak memohon-mohon padanya untuk ditemani bermain ditempat ini, ia tidak akan mau meninggalkan kamarnya.

"_Ne_, Suke. _Daijoubu ka_?"

Suara lembut itu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Ia menoleh, dan wajah sang gadis yang sedikit cemas.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat dan melanjutkan makannya yang tadi sempat terhenti.

Gadis itu pun menghela nafas lelah. "_Gomen'nasai_, Suke_._ Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu lelah."

Satu lagi hal yang membuat Sasuke nyaman berada disamping gadis ini. Gadis ini bisa menebak bagaimana perasaannya walaupun ia hanya menjawab dengan dua huruf ambigu . '_Hn _'

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Tak apa. Aku hanya sedikit tidak menyukai matahari." Ucapnya risih. Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kenapa?" Gadis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyukai sumber cahaya dunia itu?

"Err.. Matahari membuatku panas dan sinarnya sangat menyengat. "

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sedih mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Kalau begitu kau membenciku?"

Sekarang Sasuke yang tersentak. Ia menatap iris _shappire_ itu lurus.

"Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu, Naru?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Naru itu mencelos. Ia merengut kesal.

"Kau tau, aku selalu disebut sebagai matahari oleh keluargaku. Dan sekarang, kau bilang kalau kau tidak menyukai matahari. Berarti kau tidak menyukaiku."

Naruto hendak beranjak dari duduknya. Namun tangan Sasuke menghalaunya untuk pergi. Terpaksa Naruto harus duduk kembali.

"Kau marah?" Sebuah pertanyaan konyol lolos dari bibir Sasuke. Sasuke sempat meruntuki dirinya sendiri setelah mengatakan itu.

"Menurutmu?"

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. Ia melepas genggaman tangannya dan beralih merengkuh pipi Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku memang tidak menyukai matahari. Tapi, kau berbeda. Kau memang sebuah matahari. Tapi kau tidak membuatku susah. Kau selalu menghangatkan hariku dan bahkan hati ini selalu menginginkan kau untuk menjadi matahariku."

Sasuke berani bersumpah. Ini adalah kata yang terpanjang yang pernah ia ucapkan. Sedikit konyol memang. Ia tidak pandai berpuitis ria, tapi harus rela menguras otak dalam waktu beberapa puluh detik agar Naru tidak marah padanya. Sebernarnya ia tidak yakin Naruto akan memafkannya, tapi.. yah setidaknya ia sudah mencoba, kan?

Naruto memang tidak seterang matahari, tapi bagi Sasuke dia adalah gadis paling terang yang pernah dilihat olehnya. Naruto memang hanya perumpamaan matahari, karena tingkah dan sifatnya yang selalu menghangatkan setiap orang terdekatnya selayaknya sebuah matahari.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan sekarang. Aku harus membuatmu menyukai matahari." Gumam Naruto.

"Aku memang sudah menyukai matahari." Sasuke menarik nafas dalam. "Dan matahari yang kusuka ada dihadapanku."

Hening..

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto tersenyum. Ia langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. "Kalau begitu kau adalah langitku. Kau akan selalu disisiku selamanya." Ucapnya pelan.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tersenyum manis dan menggenggam tangan kiri Sasuke. Ia menarik Sasuke dengan riang. Mungkin terlihat seperti anak kecil, tapi Sasuke merasa Naru lah yang terbaik untuknya.

"Ayo kita main di wahana yang lain."

_**The End**_

Waaaaaaa... Apaaa ini?! Okay, fic ini memang hancur.. Sangat amat hancur sepertinya. :D Runa hanya mencoba membuat oneshoot. Tapi malah seperti ini jadinya -_-"

Tapiii, Runa masih mengharapkan para readers untuk me review.. Sok silahkan uneg-uneg atau apapun tentang fic ini di curahkan melalui review. Runa akan senang membacanya.

Arigatou!


End file.
